La última página
by Johara
Summary: Después de la muerte de Voldemort, la vida sigue, y Harry rehace la suya al margen de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado. Continuación del epílogo de DH


_**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de la autora:** Quería que mi primer FF aquí fuera este, una especie de continuación del epílogo de __Deathly Hallows__. Para no desonrientaros, decir que el primer capítulo es un prólogo, donde cuento un poco como es todo cuando Harry es anciano. Quiero agradecer a las recién conocidas Gilraen e Idune. A Gilraen le tengo que dar las gracias por animarme y darme ideas y a Idune por guiarme por la página. Bueno, espero que os guste ¡Un beso! _

* * *

En el número seis de Upsever Street vivía una pareja sencilla y joven. Pero a pesar de su juventud, ya tenían tres hijos y no descartaban la posibilidad de tener otro más. La casa era pequeña y estaba decorada con un estilo sencillo y algo clásico. Muebles de madera en su totalidad. 

Era una familia tranquila, que pasaban desapercibidos ante el resto del mundo… Los niños iban al colegio y ellos a trabajar. Pero entre esas paredes, sucedían cosas que jamás una persona normal pudo imaginar…

Aunque también escondían esos pequeños problemas domésticos, como por ejemplo, que uno de tus hijos no quisiera ponerse una camisa a cuadros…

* * *

-Sirius Casius Malfoy ven aquí ahora mismo y ponte está camisa -un niño salió de debajo de la mesa y fue corriendo a la cocina-. No podías ser como tu hermano, no… 

-Remus es un quejica -se oyó desde la cocina la voz de Sirius.

-Sirius, como no salgas, te haré tragar sonadores durante toda la semana.

Un niño de pelo negro alborotado y ojos grises salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose al salón con la cabeza a gachas. Tenía los cordones desatados, la cara manchada de chocolate y los pantalones desabrochados.

-Menudas pintas… -Remus estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

-Remus, ve a buscar a tu hermana, anda.

El niño obedeció a su madre y subió corriendo las escaleras. Minutos más tarde bajó con una niña de no más de cuatro años, pelirroja y con unos ojos azules que recordaban a los de su abuela. La madre, que ya había acabado de vestir a Sirius, se acercó a darle un beso a la pequeña. Después se levantó y miró el reloj que, además de decir la hora, indicaba donde estaban los miembros de la familia. Miró a la aguja de su marido: Volviendo del trabajo.

-Vuestro padre estará aquí dentro de poco -miró a sus hijos de nuevo -.Quiero que os portéis bien y no hagáis ninguna trastada, sobre todo tú, Sirius, que te conozco. Tú, Remus, no te dejes embaucar por tu hermano -los dos niños rieron en bajo-. Y Melinda, si te insultan, déjales, no eres ningún Snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

-Lily -desde el salón se oyó la voz de un hombre-. Ya he llegado.

-Venga, coged los abrigos que nos vamos -la madre les pasó los chaquetones que estaban colgados en una percha con forma de calabaza. Pasaron al salón y Scorpius estaba con un libro entre sus manos-. ¿El traslador?

-Si, tenemos cinco minutos. Yo seré el último. Lily, coge a Melinda y pasad -la mujer y su hija se acercaron al libro que Scorpius acababa de dejar en la mesa, saltaron sobre él y desaparecieron-. Remus, Sirius, os toca.

Los dos niños imitaron a su madre y a su hermana. Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Scorpius también saltó.

* * *

Lily y Melinda aparecieron en un jardín muy bien cuidado, lleno de gardenias, rosas y pensamientos. Después de ellas, vinieron Sirius y Remus, y por último, Scorpius. 

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Sirius, que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-En el jardín. Lo han encantado para que sea más grande. ¿A que es bonito? -Lily, con una sonrisa en los labios, se puso en marcha-. Venga, aligerad el paso

Todos fueron detrás de Lily, que parecía conocer el camino de salida de aquel laberinto de flores. Después de más de diez minutos caminando, llegaron al patio de la casa, que estaba ocupado casi por completo, por una enorme mesa de madera. Se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Dieron dos golpecitos y una voz sonó tras ella.

-¡Oh! Harry, es Lily. Ya están aquí.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció una señora mayor, delgada, con un pelo canoso que apenas dejaba ver su pelirrojo natural, y con unos ojos azules que demostraban el cansancio de una vida entera.

-Mamá -Lily se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

Después de separarse, Ginny se agachó para ver a sus nietos.

-Ven aquí, Melinda. Que guapa estas.

-Es tú calcomanía, mamá

-Oh, no. Ella es mucho más guapa -Ginny le acarició la cara suavemente. Luego, fue a por Remus y Sirius-. Ya me ha dicho vuestra madre que no os portáis bien… -se acercó a los gemelos para que nadie más pudiera oírlos-. Aquí podréis hacer todas las trastadas que queráis -ella les guiñó un ojo y los tres se echaron a reír.

-Mamá…

-Oh, vamos Lily, no seas tan sosa, no pareces una Weasley.

-Estos niños son demasiado revoltosos. Algo tendré que hacer¿no?

-Bueno, Fred y George también lo eran y… no salieron malos chicos

-¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Bueno, a veces… -Ginny miró a la mesa de madera pensando que ojalá pudiera estar con ellos ese día-. Pero venga, pasad, pasad.

La familia entró en la cálida cocina adornada con fotografías y utensilios de cocina muggles. En uno de los fogones, una olla yacía apaciblemente, mientras una cuchara removía el contenido.

-Ya esta casi hecha la comida -Ginny se acercó a coger la cuchara-. Harry está en el comedor.

-Voy a saludarle y ahora vengo -se acercó a su madre para darle un beso y se fue con el resto de la familia al comedor, en donde su padre, Harry, descansaba en uno de los butacones que había en la habitación-. Papá -susurró Lily

-¡Hola! -Harry Potter era un anciano, con el pelo totalmente blanco, aunque seguía conservando esos ojos verde esmeralda. Se puso las gafas que reposaban en una mesilla al lado de la butaca y miró a sus nietos-. Sirius, Remus… me recordáis tanto a los primeros Sirius y Remus que conocí…

Los dos niños no sabían de lo que estaba hablando su abuelo y se quedaron un poco desconcertados.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bueno, bien. Los dolores de espalda van a menos, tranquila -miró a Melinda y le hizo un gesto para que se acercará-. Eres una definitivamente una Weasley… ¡Ah, eso me recuerda! –cogió su varita y dijo: Accio regalos. Tres regalos vinieron volando de no se sabe donde, y fueron a paran en las rodillas del anciano Harry-. Sirius, Remus, mi regalo de cumpleaños -cogió dos paquetes alargados y se los acercó a los gemelos. Estos aceptaron el regalo y los abrieron rápidamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que ante ellos tenían una Ozord 600, la mejor escoba que había en esos momentos-. Leed lo que pone… -no se habían fijado que la empuñadora llevaban una inscripción: "Espero que seáis unos excelentes jugadores de quidditch y que siempre recordéis quien os regaló vuestra primera escoba."

-Oh, lo que me faltaba, dos escobas… Sin ellas ya son peligrosos, no quiero saber lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer ahora… Muchas gracias papá -Harry le sonrió. No le importaba si a su hija le gustaba el regalo o no. A los que les tenían que gustar era a los dos niños.

-Tranquila Lily, están hechizadas para que no se levanten mucho del suelo.

-Si, pero con que se levanten un poco, me basta. Romperán todo lo que se les ponga en su camino…

-Vamos, no seas tan exagerada

-Bueno, te los dejo aquí hasta que tengan una edad suficientemente madura para no destrozar mi casa¿vale? Así no soy tan exagerada –Ironizó la chica.

-Abuelo… ¿y mi regalo?

-Cariño, toma, aquí está -le acercó un paquete rectangular, y muy gordo, parecido a un libro.

Cuando lo abrió no sabía exactamente lo que era…

-¿Qué es?-dijo mientras le daba vueltas y lo abría

-Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Seguro que mamá o papá estarán encantados de leértelo por las noches.

-Esto ya lo veo más educativo -comentó Lily, que a la vez vigilaba a los gemelos.

-Anda, Sirius, Remus, iros al patio a jugar un rato con las escobas.

-Eso, ayúdame -Lily se fue detrás de los niños farfullando cosas que Harry no pudo oír.

-Scorpius, quédate por favor -Harry le indicó que se sentara en la otra butaca que estaba en frente. Este se sentó y puso a Melinda sobre sus piernas-. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Draco?

-Sigue igual. El otro día quise hablar con él, pero cuando me vio, hizo como si fuera un desconocido.

-Bueno, tienes que entender que el siempre ha sentido cierto rencor hacia nuestra familia.

-Pero es él el que tiene que entender que me enamoré de Lily… y no lo hace. Llevamos nueve años casados y todavía no le ha dado una oportunidad… -Scorpius sacó su varita y empezó a hacer formas de vistosos colores en el aire para distraer a Melinda.

-Ya se le pasará, no te despreciará toda la vida. En el fondo Draco, es buena persona

-A veces lo dudo…

-Yo también lo dude en su época, pero me di cuenta que era un muñeco manipulado por su padre.

-¿Mi abuelo?

-Si -hizo una breve pausa, seguramente para recordar el funeral de Lucius-. ¿Qué tal va todo por el Ministerio?

-Bastante bien, con los problemas normales, pero nada fuera de lo común. Esta semana tuvimos que hacer varios hechizos desmemorizadores. Un mago, creo que se llamaba Marcus Abbott, no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que praticar quidditch en Trafalgar Square…

-Abbott… interesante -Harry se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla

-Si, creo que conoces a su mad -el sonido de una voz familiar sobresaltó a los dos hombres. Rápidamente se levantaron y fueron a la cocina.

-Mira, Harry ¡Ron y Hermione! -exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ron!

-Ni Ron, ni nada, casi nos quedamos atrapados en ese laberinto que habéis instalado

-Lo siento… Ya sabes que Neville con esto de las plantas se… emociona -Ginny miró por la ventana-. Sentaos, por favor -hizo un suave movimiento con la varita y dos sillas de madera se acercaron hasta parar delante la pareja recién llegada.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Fatal… El hotel era pésimo. Y la comida ni te cuento. Mucho arte, mucho arte, pero yo no veía la comida…

-Vamos, Ron, estaba todo muy bien.

-¿Ah sí? Porque yo de un bocado me acabé el plato…

-Que exagerado…

-Vamos, Ron, cada día estás más cascarrabias

-No lo sabes bien, Harry…

-Oh, va a hablar… doña Hermione- me quejo porque mi marido deja la tapa del retrete levantada- Weasley…

-En estas circunstancias mejor llámame Granger, Ronald Weasley -todos contemplaban a la anciana pareja, que después de muchos años, seguían discutiendo.

-¿En donde están los demás?

-Todavía no han llegado ¿Van a venir Rose y Hugo?

-Supongo. Les llamamos hace unos días para avisarles, pero no nos lo confirmaron… Tienen tanto trabajo… -Hermione habló con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Y James y Ted?

-No me hables de ellos…

-¿Por qué? –Ron no entendía esa actitud

-Se fueron los dos hace unas semanas a no se donde… Querían buscar experiencias nuevas - Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, hay que aceptar lo que son, Ginny

-Hermione¿te gustaría enterarte de que tu hijo y el que es como tu hijo se llevan besando desde que tenían 16 años? Y encima en tu propia casa… -Ginny parecía muy dolida.

-Venga Ginny, no es para tanto… -Harry trató de calmar a su mujer.

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la cocina y apareció Lily acompañado de un hombre de ojos grises, alto y con el pelo negro. Se parecía muchísimo a Harry.

-¡Albus! -su madre fue corriendo a abrazarle-. Te hemos echado tanto de menos…

-¡Hombre, Sevi! -Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda

-Albus¿en donde has estado? -Harry también se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Estuve en Alemania, colaborando en la búsqueda de gigantes -Albus parecía cansado. Recordaba mucho a Charlie cuando venía de sus largas estancias con los dragones.

-Tienes preparada tu cama para esta noche, así que, si no te apetece quedarte con nosotros hasta muy tarde, te puedes ir a dormir.

-Gracias mamá -Albus se aproximó a la nevera para coger una botella de agua-. Oh, Scorpius, no te había visto.

-¡Hola! - sonrió

-Te quería comentar una cosa… Vamos al salón por favor

-Por supuesto

Cuando los dos hombres hubieron salido de la cocina, el resto de las personas que se hallaban en ella, se miraron con gesto confuso.

-Qué misterio…

-Cállate, Ronald -Ron miró a Hermione con cara de desprecio.

-Mejor salir, que así puedo vigilar a los pequeños -Lily cortó la comunicación de miradas entre Ron y Hermione.

Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. Sirius y Remus jugaban con sus escobas y como había dicho Harry, no se levantan demasiado del suelo. Melinda, que estaba entre los brazos de su madre, miraba los dibujos del cuento de Beedle el Bardo. Lily y Ginny hablaban sobre la suerte que tenían los metamorfomagos de poder camuflarse las canas, y Ron y Hermione discutían sobre si los gigantes podían ser buenos o no. Mientras tanto Harry observaba a todos ellos, como reían, jugaban y gritaban. Podían tener problemas o no tenerlos, pero estaban siempre ahí. Por fin Harry Potter conseguía lo que tanto buscaba, tener su propia familia, tener a personas con quien compartir todo…


End file.
